


The Best Things In Life Are Sweet

by alecsmars



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Candy, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, alec being adorable, candy prompt, childish alec, halloween is alecs favourite holiday and thats a fact, magnus being so in love, soft alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars
Summary: Flufftober Day 1: CandyHis grin was wide as Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him through the shop, not stopping till they got to the dedicated candy aisle. Alec had a huge smile on his face looking around the aisle which made Magnus go soft inside. How did he manage to find such an adorable giant of a soulmate?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	The Best Things In Life Are Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! So this is my first time doing Flufftober or any challenges or anything related so excuse the fact i’m not great, it’s my first time. please leave your thoughts in the comments tho!!

Magnus stared solemnly out of the tall windowpane, watching the world pass before his eyes. Alec was still asleep, cosied up in a ball underneath the silky bedsheets. Magnus smiled at the thought, bringing his mug of coffee to his lips.

Magnus set out on his work for the day, calling clients and messing about with potions. A smile rose to his lips as soon as he felt the strong, loving arms of his husband wrap around his body. Magnus leaned back into the touch, letting out a peaceful sigh when Alec buried his head into the crook of Magnus’ neck.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Magnus spoke, turning his body round slightly to rustle Alec’s bed hair with his fingers. Alec smiled softly before leaning in for a quick and gentle kiss. After pulling back, he leaned his forehead against Magnus’.

“Morning handsome.” Alec smirked, bringing the palm of his hand to cup the side of his husbands face. “What do you think about going shopping together soon?”

Magnus spun his chair around so he could face his giant of a husband and smiled. “Sounds good, we haven’t been shopping together in a while.”

“Hmm, we haven’t spent any proper time together in a while in fact, I miss you.” Alec pouted, taking Magnus’ hands in his and kissing the backs of both gently. Magnus leaned over, running his thumb along Alec’s bottom lip and kissed him softly.

After a few moments, Magnus reluctantly pulled back, nodding. “I agree love, we should have an actual date night soon again. It should be illegal for us to not have one for so long.” He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting. This earned a chuckle from Alec, seeing his husbands adorable expression.

Reluctantly getting up from his crouched position, Alec slapped his legs with the palm of his hands. “Right, you finish your work and i’ll get ready. Then we can go.” He smiled, giving Magnus a quick kiss before heading off to shower.

Not too long later, the couple were headed into the doors of the supermarket, hand in hand. Alec’s eyes lit up when he walked in which caused Magnus to laugh in response. “Darling, you look like you’ve never seen a grocery store before.” Magnus smiled up at the taller man.

“Well obviously I have, I just... forgot it’s spooky month! Look at all the candy everywhere!” Alec exclaimed giddily. Magnus’ heart melted watching his husband act so childlike seeing candy. He had completely forgotten it was October now but knew halloween brought out a new side of Alec which he adored.

His grin was wide as Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him through the shop, not stopping till they got to the dedicated candy aisle. Alec had a huge smile on his face looking around the aisle which made Magnus go soft inside. How did he manage to find such an adorable giant of a soulmate?

“I remember me, Izzy and Jace used to run away from Mom and Dad all the time when shopping in October just to browse the candy sections. It was a set up for failure every time though because instead of actually getting anything we’d just be told off for running away.” Alec frowned at the memories.

Magnus frowned in return, making his way over to his husband and taking Alec’s hands in his. “Hey, love. You don’t have to worry about that anymore. Because you’re an adult, you have your own rules, you don’t have to follow your parents instructions constantly anymore. You get whatever candy you want.” Magnus smiled brightly as he saw Alec’s lips twitch back into a smile and gave him a quick eskimo kiss.

“I love you, so much.” Alec said sincerely, kissing Magnus’ cheek before going to pick out his candy.”

“I love you too, Alexander. More than suns and moons and stars put together.” Magnus smiled as he saw Alec blush, walking over to select his own candy.

“Oh my god! I haven’t seen these in years.” Alec almost shouted out of happiness. Magnus walked over, looking into Alec’s hand and seeing a packet of something. Alec looked down at him, smiling. “It’s nerds rope. These were my favourite sweet as a child, I would only be able to get them from trick or treating because of my parents but I haven’t been able to find one for years now.” Alec gleamed with happiness.

“Well, you can buy as many as you want now darling. As many as your heart desires.” Magnus kissed Alec’s lips softly, leaning their foreheads together once he pulled away.

Let it be said that they had an amazing day together after that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first day!! i enjoyed writing this even tho it’s short and am looking forward to writing the rest of Flufftober!! leave your thoughts in the comments <3 my twitter is @alecsmars if you want to talk to me about my writing :)


End file.
